


Friend or Foe

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [10]
Category: The Vampair series
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Frenemies, Gen, High School AU, Other, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: When you and your best friend Missi decide you want to quit anime club, your fickle friend actually understands and tries to help you deal with someone willing to expose and hurt Duke. Has she really turned a new leaf? Warning-some action/peril.
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, canon x reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248
Kudos: 2





	Friend or Foe

It’s lunchtime and you are waiting to tell your friends Russell and Missi some big news. You’ve finally made a somewhat difficult decision. While you and your friends have been a part of your local library’s anime club, things have gone south for you. Your soon to be former friend Tori and her disgusting sidekick have made things hard to enjoy for you. Tori is the president of the club, and the power has gotten to her head. Everything must be her way or the highway, and if it isn’t she loses her shit if someone calls her out on her flawed logic or if someone has a different opinion from her. She is also (seemingly) oblivious to the creepy behavior of her servant Alec, who follows and disrespects the personal space of your friend Missi and picks fights with people who get in his or Tori’s way.

After Tori and Alec made a serum that leads to vampires going feral and exposed your vampire boyfriend Duke to it, you, Duke and your brother decided it would be best to cut ties. As for Missi and Russell, they do not know about Duke’s vampirism, and while you think it’s safe for Duke to tell them, Duke still has his reservations, as he’s been betrayed many times before. While you have good faith in Missi and Russell, you respect his wishes. 

Russell and Missi sit down at the table and notice you have a serious look on your face. “Uh-oh.” says Russell.

“Is….everything okay, *Y/N*?” asked Missi.

You take a deep breath. “I….am leaving anime club.”

“What?!?” says Russell. They both widen their eyes, Missi seeming less shocked than Russ.

“I can’t deal with Tori and Alec’s shit anymore! Like I love some of the activities, and most of the people, but it’s turned into the Tori and Alec show! I joined anime club so I can BE MYSELF, not so I can be treated how I was treated in middle school! Like the same way you, Tori, Alec and I were treated!” 

Missi stands up and claps for you. “I agree! Honestly, I was planning on quitting, but I stayed for you guys because you seemed to be enjoying it….I’m quitting with you! How about you Russ? It’s your choice.”

Russell sighed. “Well….I don’t know. I still enjoy it for the most part. I can deal with Tori and Alec. Plus I have other friends there. But….if it gets bad again, I’m leaving.”

“And you promise that if Tori badmouths any of us or if those assholes hurt you, then get out.” you say. Russell reaches out his hand to pinky swear, and the three of you shake on it.  
Later that night, you sit in your bedroom rehearsing what you are going to say. When you feel confident enough, you dial Tori’s number, hand shaking. No answer. You decide to keep yourself occupied, reading, drawing and playing video games while waiting for her to call back. Eventually, you’re ready to get in bed for the night, and you decide to call her again. No answer. You sigh and lie down to go to bed. Until….

BRRRRRM! BRRRRRM! You answer the phone.

“Hello? Tori?”

“*Y/N*? What’s up?”

You inhale. “Tori, we need to talk. I...don’t want to be a part of Anime Club.”

“What?!?! Why?!?”

“Melissa doesn’t want to either.”

“Are you kidding?!? Are you saying this on her behalf or did she tell you to tell me?!? She could’ve called me to tell her that!”

“I’m sorry but, I just…..it’s not fun anymore. Alec treats us like shit, there isn’t much flexibility in the schedule, and….you need to chill! I’m sorry, but you can’t snap at people, and you need to watch your tone! You can come off very condescending and scary! Missi and I need to leave. But hey, Russell’s willing to stay.”

Tori sighs. You brace for her defensiveness or some counter argument. But you are surprised by the following.

“Honestly, I see where you’re coming from….”

“Wait, what?!”

“Alec’s gotten clingier lately. He asked me if I wanted to date him right out of the blue, and I told him no. And….ever since he’s been bitchy as all hell. Like he keeps spamming my phone with flirty messages and flipping back and forth from kissing my ass and whining about all he’s done for me. I’m honestly considering suspending or banning him from anime club. Honestly, I’m only friends with him because our Moms work together!”

You’re astounded. You don’t know what to say. 

“Huh.”

“Yeah….but….I’m nervous about banning him because…..” Tori inhales. “You know…..Duke’s…..thing?”

You gasp. Shit. The time Tori and Alec used Corey’s equipment to scan the guano. You tense up and start to breathe heavily. 

“*Y/N*? You still there? You alright?”

“Yeah!”

Tori sighs. “Yeah, Alec one day was like ‘hey, what if this bat shit is not normal bat shit, let’s get your boyfriend Corey to look at it” and I was like ‘fine’ and….DAMN. He wanted to get back at Duke for it by getting himself to lose control and have the town turn against him a la Frankenstein, but I didn’t think it was a good idea. Like what if someone got hurt?! Like….as HOT as Duke maybe when he’s angry….”

“Tori!” you scold.

“...ahem, no offense, *Y/N*, that’s dangerous! Swear to god, Alec’s a fucking sociopath.”

“Then why don’t you cut ties with him?!?!” You ask, frustrated.

“*Y/N*, it’s not that easy….the whole knowing about Duke, and my mom would get on my ass about ‘not including him!’ He’s had a rough life, and she’s glad I’ve taken him under my wing! Though honestly I regret it sometimes….”

“But you’re the President of anime club! You don’t have to do everything he says! And can you let Missi leave? Or if not, at least TRY to keep Alec the hell away from her?”

Tori sighs.

“Tori! Please…..”

“I’ll try….”

“Do or do not do-there is no try!” you order.

“Okay, fine! Though we may need a back up plan with Corey in case Alec does anything….”

“That’s not gonna happen….he’s….still mad...”

“Okay, YOU talk with him. I don’t know. Goodnight *Y/N*. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

*THE NEXT DAY*

“You did WHAT?!?” Missi hissed at you in the school library. You look at the table and fail to blink away tears. 

“I’m sorry. But….Alec’s blackmailing me and I’m trying to get Tori to do something about it.”

“Honestly, *Y/N*! I can’t believe you’d sacrifice my well-being for the sake of petty blackmail? And how the hell do you know if you can truly trust Tori? Like she’s hated me ever since I’ve joined club!”

“You don’t know that! Maybe she’s jealous of our friendship and how much closer we are! And let’s be real, Alec’s a dick to everyone….”

Missi shook her head in disgust. “Honestly, what the flying fuck could Alec be blackmailing you with that’s leading you to team up with TORI of all people?!” she hissed.

You pull up a piece of paper and write on it. You give it to Missi. 

Duke is a vampire. Tori and Alec know. 

Missi gives you a quizzical look, then thinks and processes the information for a bit. After a minute or two of silence she speaks up. “Hence why he was acting odd the last night after club?” she whispered. You nod. “Please don’t hate me.” you mouth. Missi nods. “Makes sense honestly. Like the way he snapped at me in the car, and how insistent he was on covering up at Lake Chrysalis.”

“Wait….you believe me?”

Missi nods. “You know, your brother Corey is really well versed in his field…...heck, I find some of that paranormal stuff fascinating! But I never told you because I thought you’d roll your eyes or feel like your twin was stealing your friends from you….”

“Oh Missi. I’ve been a bit selfish about that. Sorry for fighting with him in front of you, Russell and Duke….and for not telling you about him being a vampire….you know how people are….”

“Yeah, but you can tell me and Russell! Doesn’t he know that? We swear! Plus Corey has mad respect for him considering how he’s stood up to Dunham and Ferrell!”

“Don’t take it personally. He’s been hurt before. God, I don’t even know if I should be telling you this! He’ll probably hate me…..and the idea of having to rely on Tori for something won’t help matters at all….I’ve been such an awful friend, Missi!” You put your head on the table. “I’ve put Duke’s needs before yours!”

“.....well you’re not wrong….” says Missi. She sighs. “But...do you think Tori is manipulating you? Like...she’s trying to play victim and scapegoat Alec? And try to kiss your brother’s ass by getting involved with protecting Duke? Granted, he can protect himself….”

You shrug. “Or she could be sick of Alec’s shit too. Like, he doesn’t endear himself to others….”

“Or both.” said Missi. She sighs. “Should we tell Russell?”

“NO. Not that we can’t trust him, but I already told enough people enough as is. Plus it’s not like he’s in a rush to leave the club, is he?”

“Point taken.”

*LATER THAT FRIDAY NIGHT*

You get a call from Tori. 

“Hi, *Y/N*!”

“Hey.”

“I’m thinking you, Missi and I could meet and discuss this Alec issue in person? Plus it’d be nice to have a day to bond. We never get to do that anymore.”

You sigh. “Okay, but it’d have to be okay with Missi, and it’d have to be somewhere nice and private where no one can hear us. Hey, maybe we could have it at your house as Corey has the technology….”

“Tori, you know as well as I do that Corey wants nothing to do with you….also, you should own up to hurting him.”

“But he broke MY heart!”

“Yeah, but you need to….apologize when you’re wrong. And be nice to his twin, hint hint.”

“I’m nice….oh, are you talking about the ski trip? God, I was an ASS that weekend! I don’t even remember why I was so pissy….maybe we can have it at Missi’s house! You know how my mom is…..”

“Tori….I don’t know how comfortable Missi is hosting at her house….she’s not as close with you no offense and this is last minute. Your house is the last option….I’m sorry….”

“Fine.” Tori huffed. “I’ll call her. Tomorrow or Sunday?”

“Tomorrow.” You secretly hope to get this over as soon as possible. 

“Okay. I’ll ask Missi if it works for her. Love you, *Y/N*.”

“Love you too, *Y/N*.”

SATURDAY

You and Missi nervously sit in the back of her older sister Nessa’s car as you drive to Tori’s house. Missi’s holding your hand and tapping her fingers on the window. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this! Like….I’m glad Tori’s offered to help us, but….I don’t trust her and....”

“Missi, relax. If anything happens, I’ll protect you. I swear.” Missi smiles a bit, but then goes serious when you get to her house. 

“Pick you girls up in two hours!” says Nessa. 

“Yep! Thanks!” says Missi. You arrive at Tori’s house and knock on her door. A tired, grumpy looking woman comes to answer the door.

“Who’s this?”

You inhale. “Hi Ms. Snyder. Um….we’re Tori’s friends Missi and *Y/N*. She invited us over today.”

The woman looked confused. “Tori didn’t tell me she was having people over….whatever, I’ll get her...TORI!”

“WHAT?!?

“TORI, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!”

“WHAT?!?”

“TORI, SOME GIRL NAMED MISSI AND *Y/N* ARE HERE!”

“THEY’RE HERE?”

“YEAH! GET YOUR EARBUDS OUT OF YOUR EARS AND GO GREET THEM! Sorry, Tori’s so goddamn irresponsible. Takes after her mother.” She uttered a cynical laugh. You hear footsteps come down quickly and Tori comes to greet you. 

“Hey. Come on in! We’ll be upstairs.”

“Tor, aren’t you gonna offer anything to your friends?”

“Mom, we only have milk and crackers….”

“Offer your friends some food or somethin’ don’t give me that attitude…”

Tori turns to you guys. “Oh, it’s okay Tori. We’re good!” says Missi. 

“I’ll have milk or….water.” says Missi. Tori runs and fixes Missi a cup of water and brings it to her. You head upstairs into Tori’s room, which is dark blue with posters of varying movies, video games, and anime. And a lot of shirtless male celebrities. She motions to the bed and you and Missi sit.

“Sorry about….my mom. She can be a bit gruff.” Tori said, looking downwards.

“She sounds like a wannabe Al Pacino…” remarked Missi.

Tori snorted. “Don’t even JOKE about that. My dad’s in jail for embezzlement and shit.” She sighs. “I’m not shocked he hasn’t been on the news lately. Took off when Mom got pregnant with me and left to go do crimes.”

“Tori, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” said Missi.

“Whatever. Okay, so let’s get down to business-Alec. So, usually the government system in charge of club votes to discuss the banning or suspension of members. It’ll be tough since he’s vice president, but the other members….”

“Didn’t they graduate from high school last year?”

Tori realizes this and face palms. “Crap. We never elected a new secretary or treasurer! Hence why I’VE had to do everything…” she sighs.

“So, what do we do now? Do we elect new people, or should we figure out how to boot him without the rest of the people?” You shake your head. “Honestly, you should’ve thought this through BEFORE having us over…”

“Well, IT WASN’T A PROBLEM THEN!” Tori hissed. You look Tori in the eye. “Excuse me.” you say, blinking furiously. “You don’t talk to me like that.” Tori realizes what she said and then sighs. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just, mom always puts me on edge, can’t we meet somewhere else?”

You sigh. “Okay, I think you should have a heart to heart with Alec about his behavior, and tell him he needs to change his ways. Even if you don’t ban him permanently, suspend him for a bit.”

“But what if he gets maaaad?” whined Tori.

“Then he needs to get over it. He can’t do whatever the fuck he wants just because something doesn’t go his way!”

“But what if his mom complains to my mom about me ‘excluding him?’”

“Then I’ll email her explaining the situation.”

“But she doesn’t know you! It’ll be weird!”

“Or, I’ll just bring my brother in, worse comes to worse. Sure, he won’t do it for you, but he’ll do it for his twin and Missi.” You smile. “Family looks out for one another.”

“I wish that were the case for me..” sighed Tori. Then right on cue….

“TORI! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!” Tori jumped and ran down stairs. “BRB.” She hustles down the stairs. You and Missi look at each other and then listen to the din.

“WHAT IS THIS MESS IN THE KITCHEN?!?”

“Mom, I’m sorry, it’s a little spill, let me wipe it…”

“WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU WIPE IT UP BEFORE THEY CAME??! DO YOU WANT THEM THINKING YOU’RE A FILTHY ANIMAL?!”

“It was an honest mistake, it’s done. Okay? Can you chill for five seconds?”

“Don’t tell me to chill, you’re the one getting all bent out of shape over it! Honestly, you’re so much like your dad, it makes me sick sometimes….”

“Maybe I should’ve gone with him then….” Tori stomps up the stairs and closes the door behind her.

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE TORI!” Tori looks at you and Missi, angry tears forming. “Wanna go to the park?” 

“Sure.” you and Missi say in unison.

*AT THE PARK*

“I am so sorry, Tori! I didn’t know your mother was such a bitch!” said Missi.

“Yeah.” Tori sniffed. “You don’t have to apologize for it you know. I don’t need the sympathy.”

“But it’s not okay! Everyone should have good parents! Mine are mostly nice...though Dad can be a wise ass sometimes” said Missi.

“Mine are cool.” you say.

“I WISH I had your parents, *Y/N*. Your mom’s fun and your dad’s chill! Remember when I was in middle school and I always said how much I wanted your family to adopt me and I could be your big sister?” 

You smile a bit, remembering that. “Yeah. But considering that you and my brother ended up DATING at one point makes it a bit….weird?”

“True.” she sighs. “Let’s not talk about your brother unless it's ‘Operation: Suspend Alec’ related. I’m still not over the breakup. I’ve been in love with him since I met him.” Tori sighed, blinking away tears. “I always thought he was going to come and rescue me from my screwed up family, and he could be my Danny Phantom and I could be his Sam Manson! Or Valerie. Valerie was fucking badass! Okay, so the weapons she had were teeeeechnically from Vlad, but she could still hold her own….” 

You three laugh and fill Missi in on memories like from the time you met because Tori complimented your Tokyo Mew Mew drawing and you asked her what Warrior Cats was, to when Tori cried after spending a whole day at your house and didn’t want to go home because she loved you so much, to that time your dad farted really loudly in the car and Tori asked him if he swallowed a foghorn for dinner. You start to remember this side of Tori, her spunky, firey lovable side. What happened to that? You sit down eating ice cream and enjoy the nice weather.

“Your mother never forgets ANYTHING *Y/N*! Once Nessa forgot to pick me up from a play rehearsal in middle school, and I thought I was going to have to spend a night at a random classmate's house! I will never let her forget that!” 

“Oh my god, I am sooooo sorry!” said Tori chuckling.

“Now you sound like me, Tori!”

“And to believe Russell had a crush on Nessa at one point…” you say.

“WHAT?!?! EWWWWWWWWWW!” Missi and Tori are snorting at this point.

“Yep. He’s probably over it by now.”  
“He’d better! She’d forget her own wedding day! And believe me she’s forgotten her own birthday a few times!”

“Fitting that Brainless Beauty trope to a T, eh?” says a voice behind you.

You turn around and see Duke, picking up trash. You run up to him and kiss him. “Duukiiiie! How’ve you been?”

“Busy. Just….doing my community service after the….incident last month.” Duke sighed. “Long story short, I got into a fight with one of the jocks at my high school….I wasn’t myself. Rather not talk about it.” Duke notices Missi and Tori sitting on the bench, much to his surprise.

“Oh. Hi Missi! Hi….Tori….”

“You don’t seem pleased to see me..”

“No, no no no! It’s not that! I just….didn’t think the three of you hung out together outside of club.”

“Well yeah, it’s a first time for everything. And speaking of which, we’re gonna suspend Alec from club!”

Duke tutted. “About fucking time! What took you so long?”

“I don’t know.” said Tori. “He’s been obnoxious because I won’t date him. It’s like he can’t take ‘no’ for an answer!”

“Now you know how I feel…” said Missi under her breath.

“The only reason I keep him in club is because he keeps threatening to tell everyone-” 

“Some outlandish horseshit about you!” you say cutting off Tori and shooting her a warning look. Duke then gets suspicious.

“....What….exactly?” Missi gets a worried look on her face and looks to you and you look to Tori who shakes her head. “Don’t worry, it’s just a baseless rumor.” Duke glowers at you and pulls you aside.

“Does….Missi know I’m a..” he mouths the word ‘vampire.’ You look away.  
“*Y/N*, this is serious! Do you know how much danger I could be if the wrong people found out?” He hissed. “Why are you cool with Tori all of a sudden? What’s next, you gonna tell your family and Beaker?!”

“I…Tori said she’s sick of Alec’s shit too and she wants to kick him out, and Corey can help if things get out of hand…..”

“How the hell can I trust Tori not to switch sides and tell the wrong people as well?! Fuck…...I don’t even know if I can trust you anymore. Maybe my stupid dad IS right about something…..don’t ever date humans.”

Someone calls out to Duke. “Hey, DeVouts! Quit talking to your friend over there and get back to work!” 

“Not my friend anymore.” Duke deadpans back. He walks away, shooting you and Tori a death glare as he returns back to work. You stand there, your whole world shattering. 

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

You stand still, broken. You turn around, furious at Tori.

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUN YOUR MOUTH?!?” you shout, crying. “WERE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO SABOTAGE OUR RELATIONSHIP!?”

“*Y/N*, I didn’t say anything! He just jumped to that conclusion!”

“Yeah, and HE’S RIGHT!”

“...You know, you could’ve told him we were working together…why didn’t y-”

“BECAUSE HE DOESN’T TRUST YOU! YOU HAVE TO EARN PEOPLE’S TRUST! YOU’RE NOT ENTITLED TO ANYONE’S TRUST! AND YOU’VE DONE NOTHING BUT PROVE THAT YOU’RE UNTRUSTWORTHY! EVER SINCE YOU’VE BECOME PRESIDENT OF ANIME CLUB, YOU’VE BEEN CONTROLLING, JUDGEMENTAL, AND DISRESPECTFUL! I’m starting to think Alec’s been rubbing off on you! What happened to that funny little girl who was like a third kid to my parents? Why do you do this Tori?!? Just...fuck….” You collapse on the ground, sobbing into your arms. Tori stands there, dumbfounded. 

“I….I’m sorry….” she manages.

“IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!? SORRY?!? SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT! I QUIT YOUR STUPID CLUB AND OUR STUPID FRIENDSHIP!” Missi comes near you and helps you up and gives her a dirty look. 

“Miss-”

“Go home. Now.” Tori gives up trying to make peace with you, and then leaves. 

*LATER THAT NIGHT AT YOUR HOUSE* 

Missi pats your back as you’re sobbing into her shoulder.

“Shhhhh. Honestly, I know he has his….issues, but if he was gonna dump you just because he did not know the full details of what’s going on and assume you were gonna hurt him, he’s a fucking asshole. He doesn’t deserve you.” You cry harder, which Missi responds by patting your back harder. “Okay, that was too blunt of me. I’m sorry.”

“Why did I fucking trust her?” you sob. “Considering how she’s been, I should’ve known….!”

“Well….you see the good in people, *Y/N*. You always give people extra chances.”

“YEAH AND I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!”

“*Y/N*, you don’t know that. But that was dumb of her to hint at what we were doing. It should be common sense that Duke shouldn’t have known...I don’t know who I’m more mad at, Tori or Duke...well if anything happens to him and we’re not there to save him, he better not come crying to us!”

Suddenly you get a call from Tori. You grab your phone and throw it against the wall. 

“Fucking cunt.” She leaves a message and a text. You pick it up anyway just to hear it, being a slave to your phone. 

“Hi, *Y/N*, it’s me Tori. Alec left me a message bragging about capturing Duke. Bring you brother. Bye.”

You and Missi look at each other. “*Y/N*, this could be a trap….”  
“Yeah. Hence why I’m going to get Corey!” You run into your brother’s room as Missi facepalms. You knock on his door.

“COREEEEEEEEEEEEY!”

He comes out. “What now?”

“DUKE’S BEEN CAPTURED! BY ALEC AND PROBABLY TORI!”

“Shit! Do you know where they are? We need some protective gear and back up self defense weapons….oh MAN, TORI?!?” Corey groaned. “I really don’t want to deal with her on a Saturday night, but ONLY because it’s an emergency…” 

“I’m gonna call Tori again and ask where he is….” You pull out your phone.

Missi sighs. “He better forgive you. I’m coming too, ONLY BECAUSE you’re my best friend.”

*DUKE’S POV*

Duke’s eyelids fluttered open. He looked down and noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He tried to get up, but then he realized he was handcuffed and tied to a chair. He tried to say something but his speech came out muffled. Oh no! His mouth was duct taped shut! Getting his bearings, he realized he was in a warehouse surrounded by cloves of garlic. He looked around and struggled to get free. Shit, where was Corey when you needed him?!? Oh right. He broke up with *Y/N*. Crap. It was all coming back to him. He got upset at *Y/N* for telling Missi, and they were with Tori. Was she in on this? Were they….ALL in on this? Shit shit shit….

“Hi there, Pukie Farts.”

Duke growled, or attempted to through the tape. If Duke’s mouth was uncovered, profanity would’ve been fired in Alec’s face. The most he could do was kick his feet, which Alec stopped by hitting him in the shin.

“Don’t even bother.” He plucked a piece of garlic off and held it in front of Duke’s nose, which was met with attempted coughing and gagging. Overwhelmed by the stench, Duke passed out. Alec smacked him across the face, waking him up. He ripped off the tape.

“I’m only doing that so you don’t end up puking on the goddamn tape.” He pulled out another strip and Duke began hissing. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD I’LL KILL YOU!” Alec shoved a piece of garlic in Duke’s face, causing him to cough for a bit. After the coughing fit, Alec taped Duke’s mouth shut. Alec smirked. 

“Wait until Tori gets here! She’s gonna be so proud of me! Maybe she’ll change her mind and get over you!” 

The door kicked open. In came Tori…and….Corey Missi, and *Y/N*??

“The fuck are THEY doing here?!? What are you doing with them?!?”

Corey slammed Alec over the head with a hockey stick. You and Missi went to untie Duke, and Tori strutted over to Alec.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?!?”

Alec looked up at her. “Wha…?”

“Did you think that capturing him would get me to like you?!? Look, I have my hang ups with Corey and Missi and *Y/N* hate me, but….were you trying to KILL him?!?”

Alec blinked at Tori. “Ye….”

“Alec! My fucking God, didn’t you learn after the pheremone incident?!? You can’t do shit that fucking kills or hurt people! What is wrong with you!?? Like…..some low grade middle school prank like a bucket on a door or something that isn’t out of fucking Saw! What are you, a sociopath? You know what, fuck what our moms say. I’m done. I’m done, I’m done, I’m DONE with you! You’re a creep! Get some damn help!” Tori kicked Alec hard in the groin with all the strength she could muster and he passed out. Corey snapped his fingers.

“Tori! We have to get Duke to my place! I have to help detox him! Get in the car!” Tori looked over her shoulder at Alec one last time, thought about helping him, and then changed her mind. 

*LATER AT YOU AND COREY’S HOUSE*

“Babe. Babe. You okay?” 

Duke’s eyes fluttered open, slowly breathing the clean air being blown in Corey’s room. You gently wrap your arms around him. He smiles.

“Missi….*Y/N*...aw man, I had the craziest dream...you two were hanging out with Tori, and I got mad at you for some damn reason and dumped you, and then at the end of my shift, Alec knocked me out and tried to torture me….and he stripped me down to my boxers! Yeesh! Alec is the LAST person I want to be half-naked in front of!” He looked around the room, noticed the ventilation machine and that he was lying in Corey’s bed. He looks back at you and Missi and reality sinks in. “Well…..shit…...yeah…..” He exhales. 

“Yeah, it’s true. I tried to quit anime club because of Alec and Tori’s drama, but Tori agreed with me that Alec was being an ass and even SHE was sick of him, so we discussed how to deal with it and hung out for a bit, and…..she chewed Alec out and we saved you and junk.” 

Duke nodded and blinked. “Seems plausible. Wait….oh no….so I broke up with you at the park?!?”

“Well, you said you weren’t friends with me anymore….”

“Damn....I put you through all of that shit?!”

“Yep.”

“And I didn’t tell ANYONE! And I would NEVER without your consent. Not even Russell. That’s your business.” said Missi. “And you owe *Y/N* an apology!”

“*Y/N*, I’m so sorry…..I was such an idiot….God I love you….but...Tori? What’s going on with her? Are we friends with her now or….?”

“Well…..I don’t know. I’m glad she helped us, and she’s going to ACTUALLY do something about Alec for once, but….” you look at Missi. “We don’t fully trust her.” you and Missi say in unison.

“Same. Did she save me out of kindness and remorse or because she has the hots for me or to win Corey back?” 

You hear arguing outside, Corey and Tori’s voices in the backyard.

“SO YOU BASICALLY CAUSED *Y/N* AND DUKE TO BREAK UP!”  
“IT WAS DUKE’S FAULT! HE ASSUMED SHIT AND LEFT *Y/N* CRYING! I mean I should’ve kept my mouth shut…”

“DO YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT MY TWIN OR YOURSELF!??! IF THIS IS AN ATTEMPT TO WIN ME AND/OR DUKE OVER?!? BECAUSE THIS IS NOT WORKING!”

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THE WORST IN ME?!?”

“YOU’VE GIVEN ME THE WORST!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“FUCK YOU TOO!”

Your dad comes out. “COREY *insert middle and last name here* WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING??! YOUR MOTHER IS TRYING TO SLEEP! GO UPSTAIRS! I’ll take Tori home.”

You, Missi and Duke exchange looks. “I honestly don’t know.” says Missi.

“Same.”

“You’re Dad is scary when he’s angry….” says Duke pulling the sheets up. “I hope he doesn’t mind that I’m using Corey’s bed….”

“Don’t worry. He’s taking Tori home now.” You kiss Duke on the cheek. “I missed you sweetcheeks.”

“Those were the longest hours of my life, darling.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So after this episode, the main gang aside from Russell quits anime club. Tori is still in it, but Alec is banned. He does return for him, Tori, Russell, Missi and the reader's final meeting. I don't know whether Tori stupidly gives Alec another chance after a break from each other, or if Alec somehow wins her over or if the moms, unbeknownst to what just happened insist their kids keep hanging out again. 
> 
> As you can tell, while Tori is a mean girl, she's less cruel than Alec. She has SOME good in her, but she has a long, hard way to redemption. 
> 
> Also, shout out to my friend Ryan for helping me decide how the scene with Alec capturing Duke was gonna go.   
> Will prolly edit the werewolves episodes to have some consistency with this episode. I wrote the episodes out of order based on which ideas came easier to write for me. Whew!


End file.
